


Papa, dad and a big boy Max

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: The first thing that little Maxie could recall remembering was a happy memory. He didn't know how old he was around at that time, but his first memory was about Papa and dad. They told him he was about two at the time and it was the first time he was able to conjure up his magic.





	Papa, dad and a big boy Max

The first thing that little Maxie could recall remembering was a happy memory. He didn't know how old he was around at that time, but his first memory was about Papa and dad. They told him he was about two at the time and it was the first time he was able to conjure up his magic. He managed to make a little projection of a bunny hop around the loft, impressing both Papa and dad, especially Papa. He was so proud when he saw him doing magic and Maxie was proud of himself as well. But that all happened three years ago. Max was now a big boy.

Living with Papa and dad was always fun and never dull. They took him on many adventures and fun places. Like Disneyland! Oh Maxie loved Disneyland. There were many interesting rides and fun places to visit. It looked like Papa enjoyed the trip as well, but dad wasn't so impressed. Especially not when they rode that train pyramid ride. It was interesting for Maxie, but as they were slowly travelling on the train, suddenly a big spider came up and startled dad.

Maxie wasn't afraid. Oh, no! He was brave, he made the big mean spider go bye-bye with his magic. How dared it attack his dad like that?! While Maxie was protecting his dad, Papa was just laughing and laughing. Dad was quite upset after that and his face was red as a tomato! But then Papa bought dad cotton candy, gave him a kiss and then dad was in a good mood again! Papa also made dad wear Mickey Mouse ears. Dad looked silly, but Papa said he looked adorable. It was a very fond memory of Max's. But they didn’t visit Disneyland again after that. Dad said he didn’t trust it. 

Papa always made sure that Maxie looked stylish, always showering him with new clothes and new toys. Max loved shopping with Papa, he always found interesting things to buy. But dad didn’t like shopping. He always rolled his eyes and pouted. Max thought it was funny and Papa would always poke fun at him. Or make him try on silly and funny clothes. But even if dad was annoyed, he still did what Papa wanted him to. 

Max visited the Institute with his dad a lot of times. He loved it, it was so fun and big and there were so many people he always met. They all respected his dad! And Max made many new friends at the Institute. There were uncle Jace, aunt Izzy, Simon, aunt Clary and many others! There was one friend that Max always loved pranking. It was uncle Underhill! Max knew that he was in charge of the security, so he loved messing with the cameras with his magic. It was funny seeing him pace around the place, only to realise that it was all a prank.

Maxie also loved his grandma Maryse and grandpa Luke! Oh, they were a lot of fun to hang out with. There was also another grandpa that he had, but Maxie didn’t like him too much. He was a rude person, so the little warlock just pretended he didn’t exist most of the time. However, he did have fun pulling on his beard and pulling on his nose. That part was super fun!

Ah, yes, Max Lightwood-Bane was a natural born prankster. Not that it came by surprise, really as both Magnus and Alec loved pranks and messing with people… in a fun way. So, Maxie was continuing their legacy!

Now that he was a big boy, he had more responsibilities. There were three kinds of missions that he had to deal with (a) keep his room clean, (b) brush his teeth and (c) help Papa and dad with chores. 

There was also Chairman Meow! Maxie loved the kitty, but the kitty didn’t want to play with him! He was usually pretty grumpy and would jump in high places were Maxie couldn’t reach him. But not to worry, Maxie made Chairman return back down to him with his magic and poor kitty had to play with him. But all in all… they were friends, although it seemed kind of one sided friendship. When Maxie was sad, Chairman was always there to cheer him up! He would cuddle him and allow him to pet him. It made Maxie smile! They managed to become best friends.

Max loved how silly Papa and dad could get sometimes. Dad was a dork and Papa loved teasing him about it. It made Maxie giggle, but also he loved when they poked fun at each other. But what Maxie loved the most was when all three of them would cuddle up on the couch, Max sitting in between Papa and dad and they would watch a movie. Or Papa and dad would read to him! Oh, Maxie loved stories! And now that he was a big boy, he was reading all on his own… mostly! There were still those long words like  _ mysterious _ that he still needed help with reading. 

Max also loved how much Papa and dad loved each other. Even though he was still young, Max could still see how beautiful and pure their love was. It made Max smile and he also felt just how much Papa and dad loved him! Max loved them too, they were the best parents in the world! They always spoiled him rotten (including dad, even if he claimed that spoiling Maxie wasn’t a good technique… he was same as Magnus)! But most of all, they always made sure that he felt safe and sound, happy. 

Little Maxie was Magnus’ and Alec’s priority, both happy to see their little family slowly expanding. Maxie wished that he had another sibling… who knew maybe one day he’d get a brother and sister. Oh, having an older brother would be amazing! Then they could prank people together. 

Max giggled and then perked up when he heard dad calling for him. 

“Maxie, come help us set the table,” hollered Alec from the kitchen and Maxie’s eyes lit up.

_ Set the table!  _ Oh, it was a grown-up job, according to Papa and dad, Maxie feeling pride welling up in his chest. They finally entrusted him with such an important mission! Maxie was more than ready. 

“I’m coming,” yelled out the boy and ran into the kitchen, where Magnus and Alec watched and laughed as they watched their five-year old excitedly setting up the table. They looked at each other and Alec chuckled.

“He’s a dork,” whispered Alec.

“He gets that after you,” chimed Magnus in and got a little teasing smack on his shoulder. 

But there they were… one big, happy family!


End file.
